


Red

by Asauna



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asauna/pseuds/Asauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo and Ezio have been best friends they were children. But now that they share the same roof, Leonardo finds his patience dwindling when it comes to Ezio being around other females. Why should he keep letting himself get hurt over it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for awkward wording or typo's. I don't think I proofread this one.

Red :Ezio x Leo oneshot:  
by ~pereson

Blue eyes grazed over the restaurant that the two of them were in, sighing softly as he awaited for the women to return. These women were an idea of the others who thought he needed to try and get out a little more. That, and to get laid. His friend was always the headstrong type who would rather spend his money on women and drinks rather than the normal things such as finding a place to live on his own or attending school. It was why the two of them shared an apartment, after all. They had been friends since grade school which was why he bothered dealing with the other for so long. But of course, there was another reason.

And it was that reason alone that he despised this evening more than most. He would often see his friend leaving with a female for the evening or hear them if he decided to bring her home on the rare occasion, but watching him openly flirt and touch her body was just revolting. Of course, the female he was with would lean against him and try to act as her friend was. He responded positively and friendly-like, though obviously had no interest in her when it came to sexual relations. He merely wanted to go back home. He wanted nothing more than to finish a piece he was working on for his college course. It was one that he was becoming more and more proud of. It was a good thing his friend had no interest in what it was, for it was an image of him in all honesty. He had one day sketched the younger when he had fallen asleep on the couch and turned the simple sketch into a piece of art that had been redrawn on canvas and painted over.

"Leo, c'mon. What's wrong? You should be having fun." The younger of the two said, gesturing his hands lightly as he looked to the other with a playful grin upon his face. He had noticed that something was going on with his companion, unsure why it was that he seemed so out of place here. "She is nice, no?" He asked, the Italian accent in his voice kicking in.

"Si, si. But I just have a lot of work that I need to do." the older of the two urged lightly, biting his tongue afterwards as he glanced down at the silverware he was toying with. Leonardo had lied to his friend which was something he detested doing, but what could he say? Ezio… You would strangle me for the reason I wish to return home. He thought with a quiet sigh before moving to stand. "Enjoy the girls. I'm going back to the house." He murmured with a light shake of the head as he turned to wander off.

The younger of them frowned lightly as he saw his companion rise to his feet, knowing it was something other than that. When Leonardo had work to do, his fingers would tap and he would bite his lower lip as his eyes would wander whatever room they were in. He figured it helped the blonde with creating ideas and figuring things out. It was something he had noticed Leo do ever since middle school. Old habits die hard, no? He stood as well and was about to wander after Leonardo as the two women returned to the table, pausing as they questioned him as to the whereabouts of the blonde had gone. But by now, as Ezio searched about, it seemed that the other was nowhere in sight. "Ah- He wasn't feeling too well. Come, let us enjoy our evening." He gestured with a small smile, hugging both of them around the waist.

Leonardo had yet to actually leave, having paused at the doorway. Was he acting foolish? Ezio was merely trying to help him by getting him out of the house. Granted, he was naïve for not truly understanding, but he knew it wasn't Ezio's fault. It wasn't as if Leonardo had ever just walked up to him and said, 'Hey, you're amazing. I love you and would do anything for you'. No, that could never happen. And he reminded himself of that once more as he turned to wander back, he saw Ezio's lips brush against the side of one of the female's necks.

It was time that he left.

==

It wasn't until about two in the morning that Ezio found his way back to their home, stepping inside as quietly as he could. The apartment they were in was actually a home that they were renting. It was a one floor ranch with three bedrooms and one and a half baths. Ezio's family was paying for his part of the rent and a little more since they had good money and thought he was attending the school they were helping him pay for. Not the women or the drinking or anything of the sort. Leonardo had gotten into his school with full scholarships so he didn't have to worry about that sort of payment. Rather, he worked a part time job as a waiter so that helped to pay his part of the rent.

The brown-haired man wandered slowly through the dark of the home, making his way towards his bedroom so that he could get himself cleaned up from the nights events though raised a brow when he noticed that Leonardo's studio light was still on. The college student had deemed the extra bedroom as a place for him to work on his paintings without the need to worry about Ezio bothering him when he was in the middle of something important. But unless something major was due the next day, the younger of the two never saw the light on during this hour. Leonardo was one who enjoyed his time in bed, truthfully. So why was he still up..?

Ezio knocked gently upon the door but found there was no muffled call awaiting him from the other side. So hesitantly as he wondered what he should or shouldn't do, he reached down to the silver handle and pushed it down, opening the white door and poking his head inside. His eyes widened a little though at the sight he saw, an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

The artist was asleep in the corner of the room, though it seemed that a good amount of him was covered in red paint. There were some pieces of his that were strewn about on the floor, covered in the red mess as well. It was impossible to tell what the pictures once were, but he must have thrown them pretty hard, for the wood that made their frames were cracked in a few different places. This was a rather… Large surprise to Ezio, for he always knew Leonardo to be a patient, passive, caring kind of guy. Leo was the type of person to accept any challenge and greet the world with open arms. It was ever rare that he was angry or upset.

So why this, all of a sudden?

He hesitantly wandered into the room and it was only then that he noticed that there was a nearly empty bottle of wine, and a glass that was tipped over and had spilled onto the wooden floor near the easel that the man often worked at during the day in his free time. That seemed to be a good reason as to why the artist had destroyed the pictures. But wait- Why was he drinking in the first place? It wasn't as if the wine was something that could really do much damage like a jug of whisky or something. But then again, that had been a full bottle last Ezio checked.

He sighed and wandered past the destroyed objects upon the floor and knelt down in front of his friend, nudging his shoulder gently. "Leo, wake up." Ezio urged lightly, earning a soft groan from the artist whose head rolled up from its hung position, eyes creaking open as he tried to figure out the entity of the one that was disturbing him from the slumber that kept him from his thoughts.

"Oh, it's you." He murmured quietly and shook his head a little as he reached out and pushed Ezio back a bit before he moved to stand up, bracing himself tiredly against the wall. "Yeah, thanks Ezio. I'll go to bed in a minute." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, not bothering to glance at the younger male once more. Leonardo moved to walk around the other though paused as he felt Ezio's fingers grasp his wrist, keeping him from leaving just yet.

"Hold on, Leonardo. We need to talk, it seems." Ezio urged lightly, earning a quiet scoff from the artist. He certainly didn't enjoy this. This wasn't the Leo that he had grown to know so well. This wasn't the artist who laughed and smiled away most of the day. But he despised what it was that he was currently witnessing. "What's going on with you?" He urged, though seemed surprised when the artist tore his arm from the grasp it was in.

"Don't worry about it. You have fun tonight?" He grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head and wandered over to the discarded wine and glass, picking the two objects up. He didn't seem at all concerned about the destroyed pieces of work that were strewn about on the floor. But as he wandered towards the door of the room, he raised the edge of the bottle to his lips and took a quick swig, enjoying what was left within the dark container.

"That has nothing to do with you, Leonardo. What is bothering you so much? I've never seen you like this." Ezio pointed out, frowning more deeply as he wandered after the artist like a lost puppy.

"And that is because you are never home. Now, go to bed. It is late." He urged as he left the room, flicking off the switch behind him, leaving the two of them in the total darkness of the home. He was playing defensively it seemed, for there was no way in hell he could explain how in a fit of mental anguish he destroyed the two pieces he'd made of Ezio a week before. After having had the wine and felt his mind ease away, he found it harder and harder to look at the images he'd made without imagining Ezio with a woman. So what better way to stop the thoughts than by covering up the painful source?

He'd been like this for a while though, truthfully. He had yearned for the other's touch for a few years though was wise enough to keep away. Ezio was a friend. He was off limits. And he obviously had far more fun with the tramps he hung around with than when he sat with Leonardo. They had had their bromance moments, but that wasn't enough to Leonardo. The artist was someone who could take passionate to a whole new level. But it was so hard when the one he wanted didn't even realize what was going on around him.

During his musings and ignoring of Ezio, the artist brought the two pieces of glass and set them in the sink, figuring he would handle them once he woke up. He was too out of it now, both mentally and physically to bother being able to do something as tedious as washing a glass and rinsing out a bottle.

Leonardo wasn't quite sure how it happened all of a sudden, but one moment he was facing the sink, leaning against it with a quiet sigh. The next, he had been pushed back against the counter after having been turned around, Ezio wielding a hand upon either side of him to keep the man in place.

"Leonardo, I'm tired of asking what is ailing you." Ezio spoke, a serious expression within his brown eyes as he peered up at the other. He was getting aggravated by the painter who seemed to have completely tuned him out during their walk to the kitchen and it was time he got some answers. Leo had been acting very odd tonight and this was just the icing on the cake. It was honestly beginning to worry him.

A frown tugged upon the other's lips as he heard the other speak, shaking his head a bit. "Then do not ask, for I shall not tell. But it is not my fault that you are too blind to see, Ezio. For the answer you are searching for has been starting you down for years now. And I am tired of it." He said, his voice raising a little as he looked down to the other, watching a confused expression grace the other's face.

"Leo-" The younger started, despising this. This was certainly not the artist he knew. This was something different. Something had obviously been bothering him for years now, but what was it? What could have possibly been ailing his friend and yet he was able to disguise it so cleverly?

"No, do not open your mouth again. I do not wish to hear it." Leonardo said coldly as he pushed aside Ezio's arm, shaking his head as he walked through the newfound passage and away from the kitchen. His strides were long and swift, shutting the door behind him only in time as tears of frustration formed within his blue orbs. "Bastard." He whispered, rubbing the side of his head, hunching over a little as he leaned back against the closed entryway into his bedroom.

Ezio though, remained frozen within the kitchen, surprised by the way he had been spoken to. Leonardo had never tried to raise his voice if he recalled correctly. Never did he actually push someone on purpose. Usually, if he were to nudge into someone or bump into someone, it was on accident because he had foolishly tripped upon himself. But this was like a side to Leonardo he had never seen. If he had been hiding these feelings about some mysterious thing, then what else was he hiding..?

==

The next day wasn't too comfortable to the two. Leonardo was spent holed up in his studio, cleaning the mess he had made. There was no way to salvage the paintings though honestly, he didn't know if he wanted to. He was just losing the will to fight this battle. It hurt far too much to see someone he cared so much for to just wander around and fool with other people. So truthfully, he was done. He was done with sharing a home with Ezio. He was done trying to hint to the other his thoughts and feelings. He was done trying to do this anymore.

During his cleaning, Leonardo figured that some form of space would do them good. They'd been so close for such a long time though, so he was unsure of how well he would do with living on his own. He had no more family, having been invited to live with the Auditore's after having lost his parents when he was in his Junior year of High School. But that was another story in itself.

He sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to push away the heavy weight upon his chest. Maybe going out and getting some fresh air would do him some good? He had to go and get some more paint supplies anyway, seeing to the fact that he'd wasted some very expensive tubes of red. It seemed that if he wished to live alone, he would have to wait and start saving up for it. But then again, Ezio wasn't here often anyway. So it was as if he already was, and merely was being visited each day. With that, he wandered out of the studio and to his own room, changing out of the house clothes he had on. Instead, he pulled a green T-Shirt over his torso and slid on a pair of straight-legged jeans before grabbing his house keys and wallet.

It was when Leonardo left his bedroom and moved to pass the living room that he saw Ezio for the first time during the day despite the fact that it was about four in the afternoon. Ezio hadn't come talked to him since last night though he thought nothing of it. What did he care? He looked away from the living room just as quickly as he had peered in, grasping the handle of the front door and leaving without so much as a single word. His brows furrowed a little as he stood on the porch of the home, sighing a little and running a hand through his long hair before shaking his head and continuing along. The walk to the art shop was merely fifteen minutes out of his day each way. It was one reason why he didn't mind not having a car. The walk was easy.

Within the home, Ezio had heard Leonardo wander past the living room and out the front door, uncomfortable from the tension that had floated through the home all throughout the day. He had hoped that the artist would come out in the morning and treat it as a new day. But whatever was plaguing the other's mind certainly wasn't going to ease away it seemed. The unspoken issue was here to stay unfortunately. "Maybe Claudia will know of what to do…" The younger man spoke quietly to himself, rolling to his feet and wandering to his phone which was placed in the kitchen. Though younger, she was always a good source of help for Ezio to turn to, for she was wiser than one her age should have been. And for that, he was thankful.

He dialed the number of the cellphone their parents had given her, putting the phone against his ear as he awaited a response. It took a few rings but she finally picked up. "Hello?" Her light voice chimed. It was like an angel to his ears, for a sort of relief washed over him. She would know what to do. That's what he told himself, anyway.

It was a good-sized conversation. He started off explaining what Leonardo had done back at dinner when with the girls, talking about how he didn't really warm up to the woman he was with. He heard her make soft sounds of distaste though wasn't sure why. Was there something she knew that he didn't..? But nevertheless, Ezio continued, explaining that Leonardo had gone off and he took the girls to a bar. Then he just skipped ahead to when he got in around two and told her of what had happened with the room and in the kitchen. The more he talked though, the more annoyed Claudia seemed to get. And then finally, he was done.

"Ezio, I thought you had more brains than this. I honestly didn't think you couldn't notice this." She sighed, rubbing the side of her head. "He was right when he said you were totally oblivious, but I mean… You're an ass." She said outright through the phone, Ezio's eyes narrowing a little. "What are you talking about, Claudia?" He asked, wanting her to tell him what she knew that he had missed out on. "Ezio, don't you find it a little peculiar that he has always been there for you? He was with you through your school career, he offered to share a home with you so that you could live more freely and he watches over you all the time." She pointed out.

"What, we're friends." The male pointed out, earning another annoyed sound from his sister. "A friend does not wait up until four in the morning for another friend to get home from the house of a woman, Ezio. A friend does not take care of you so gingerly when you are sick or keep your best interests in mind. Leonardo is far too considerate to be merely a friend. And truthfully, if you cannot see what he has been feeling, then you do not deserve such kindness." She said, annoyed with the fact that her brother was so irritated.

"What do you mean, Claudia? I don't understand. The way you are making him sound is as if he-" He cut himself off, a small bit of realization beginning to settle in. But that couldn't be true, could it? Leonardo wasn't that type of person. "He likes you? That he's in love with you? Yes, Ezio. That Is exactly how I am making him sound. He's been head over heels for you since you two were younger. He told me when I was in eighth grade, for he had no one else to confide in." The young woman spoke, her words quick and irritated.

"Why else do you think he does not go out on dates? He told me once that he's never had interest in women, Ezio. You are such a fool." She sighed, her voice falling quit as she spoke. "You better handle this properly. This man has always gone out of his way to look out for you, despite the fact that you are nothing more than a womanizer. I can't even imagine how he felt during the times you were with someone else around him." She murmured, honestly feeling bad for Leonardo herself. "I'm going to go give him a call and see if he's alright. I love you, but you are an imbecile." Claudia said, hanging up after such words were given.

Ezio was left with the phone against his ear, having been quiet as his sister rambled on and on. He wasn't sure what to think of this. His best friend has apparently been infatuated with him since they were younger? Well, now his words from last night made much more sense than they previously did. He also felt like a total jackass. If he knew that Leo… If he understood this, he never would've brought a woman home. He never would have tried to get the artist to go on dates and he would've never touched a woman in front of him.

Now it made sense as to why he acted the way he had last night. And the wine did nothing more than to make his pains a lot worse, right? Ezio sat against the counter, setting down the phone and putting his head in his hands. "I'm an asshole." He spoke, swallowing dryly as he tried to imagine what it would be like when the other got home. The thing was… He wasn't revolted by the idea of being liked by another man. He didn't seem bothered with the idea that he had been living with a gay male for the past year and a half. No, he was more disturbed by himself than anything.

Always, Ezio was so sure of his actions. He always knew what was going on and was able to understand just about everything thrown his way. But this… This was unexpected and something he should have seen long ago. "Mi dispiace, amico mio." He whispered with a deep and uneasy frown, a sense of disgust rushing through him again.

He was a fool.

==

Leonardo had taken his time at the art store, his mind stolen away by the scents of paint and oil pastels as he traveled to his favorite aisle, picking out the different objects he needed. Some new paint, two new brushes and a package of smaller canvases that he would use to replace the projects he had destroyed. With ease he lugged these things home, but made the trip back much longer than it had to be. He stopped here and there to sit or think, trying to bide his time. He didn't want to go back there. He didn't want to see Ezio's questioning face. He didn't want to be asked again why he had acted so abnormally. There was no way to truly answer Ezio's questions without feeling like a… Like a freak.

But he couldn't wander the streets armed with no money, no phone since he'd abandoned that in his bedroom (much to Claudia's dismay), and holding onto paint supplies. So with a heavy weight upon his shoulders and a knot in his stomach, he began to make his way to the home. His fingers trembled and his heart caught in his throat as he moved to open the door. Without anger fueling him, he was almost afraid. Leonardo knew he wasn't the type to deal with stress well. He often pushed it off and paid heed to other, better things. But this… He knew it would be impossible to do that with.

He slowly wandered in and took a slow glance around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. No Ezio, nothing out of place, nothing for him to worry about, right..? The blonde kicked the door shut behind himself and wandered to his studio, though jumped a little as he saw the man poking through his paints with slight curiosity as he was waiting, it seemed. "A-Ah, Ezio. What are you doing in here?" He asked, frowning as he moved to set down the things he had purchased, busying himself with them as opposed to watching the other.

"I was merely looking at a few things." He said with a soft shrug and sighed lightly, rubbing the side of his head. "I called Claudia today, since I wasn't sure what to do with you. I mean… I've never seen you like this. You've always been able to talk to me and you know that. So I do not understand why you refused to speak with me last night." He said, shaking his head a little as he crossed his arms though undid the movement, raising a hand as he watched Leonardo begin to speak as if to defend himself. "Please, allow me to finish."

Leonardo had stopped moving when he heard the female name mentioned. In the years he had known the Auditore's, he had always confided in her. She was like a piece of his own, blood family in his eyes. She had helped him with issues that Ezio could probably never fathom and she never thought twice about listening to his words or trying to help him. But what if she had finally done the unthinkable? What else would prompt such a serious mood come from the usually fun-loving male? Oh Christ. His blue eyes slowly slid away from the bags he'd begun unpacking, peering over to the other with an uneasy expression.

It was the distraught look that tugged at Ezio's heart, taking a second to look idly around the room before looking at him once more. "Why did you never tell me of how you felt, Leonardo? If I knew, I mean… I wouldn't have done any of the things that I've been doing. I wouldn't have brought any women home nor would I have tried to get you to come out with me." Ezio said, frowning as he watched the other.

Leonardo shook his head, moving to stand properly now as he looked down to the other. "Do you know how hard it is to even imagine speaking these thoughts to you? You are a womanizer, Ezio. And I hear the jokes you tell sometimes when we are out. You slander those who care for their own, and sometimes, it sounds far more than playful." He spoke, frowning uncomfortably. This was certainly different than how he ever imagined coming out to his friend.

"You are quite the intimidating creature. You drink and sleep around, and do nothing more with your time. I cannot remember the last time you and I went off to do something together as we did when we were younger. So while you are off gallivanting, I am here with my work." He scolded softly, frowning as he looked away to the empty Aisle, eyes softening though a form of sadness lingered there. "You aren't someone who can be kept still, Ezio. And me telling you this… Not once have I ever been able to imagine it ending well. See where we are?" He asked, sighing and shaking his head.

"No, this has happened merely because you didn't tell me, Leonardo. This whole mess is because you decided to bottle it up inside. We are supposed to best friends. You should talk to me about these things, not my sister." Ezio said, frowning at the fact that Leonardo had practically gone behind his back about all of this. He approached the blonde male who was averting his gaze, taking in an expression of pain and guilt. "If I had known, Leonardo, things would be a lot different." He spoke, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Tch. You can tell yourself that, Ezio, but it isn't true. You and I are two very different people, despite how well we get along." Leonardo spoke as he turned his head to look down at the other, frowning weakly to the other, shifting weakly upon his feet.

"Then you know what? Prove me wrong. Let us spend some time together. How about a date tomorrow..?" Ezio questioned, a serious expression on his features. He had thought whilst Leonardo was out. The last woman he had ever gone with more than once had been Cristina back in High School. But after that, every other woman had been a hit and miss. But Leonardo… He always came back to this man. This man took care of him when he was ill and always made sure he was safe. He and the other had known each other for… For years and they got along well. Truthfully, Ezio felt his best when with the blonde which had been why he often tried to drag the other out with him.

He was being totally serious.

But Leonardo did not see it in such a way. "Ezio, you do not have to. Honestly, do not worry for me." Leonardo said, putting his hands up in defense. He felt guilty once more, feeling as if the other thought he was being put on the spot with all of this. He sighed, taking a small step away from the other as he lowered his hands. "Don't let this change anything, Ezio." He said softly, looking off to the side again.

"And what if I say I wanted to let it change? What if I thought that it might do us both some good? I mean… You are often the one that I come to for anything and everything. We've spent most of our lives together, Leonardo." He pointed out and filled the gap that the other had attempted to make once more, reaching out to grasp the man's chin, thumb brushing over the stubble that sat there. "Step in my shoes for once and do not walk away when chance forms itself within your grasp." He pointed out, his eyes resting upon wary blue's.

"… Do you mean it, Ezio?" He asked quietly, watching as the other nodded his head. It was something he never really expected to ever hear come from the younger man. He never thought that it would be Ezio suggesting that they go on a date where it was merely the two of them. He reached up, fingers curling around the hand that held onto him, taking the other's hold from his chin and instead merely held onto it. "Then I suppose it would be alright." He agreed lightly, his tone quiet.

"Bene." Ezio spoke with another nod of the head though his eyes seemed to soften a little. "Do not hide things from me anymore. Understand, Leo?" The man questioned, it being the blondes turn to nod in understanding.

A release formed within Leonardo, washing away the worries and pains he had felt earlier. This brushed away the yearnings and aches that had built up over the years of watching Ezio grow each day. He felt so elated all of a sudden. He removed the other's hand from his own, moving to curl his arms around the slightly shorter male, resting his chin against the other's shoulder. He noticed that Ezio wasted no time in returning the gesture.

"Thank you." Leonardo spoke quietly, closing his eyes.


End file.
